


Never been so sure

by Nary



Category: The Wire
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Character of Color, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Glasses, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shardene moves in so gradually Lester hardly notices.  It starts as giving her a safe place to stay for a few days, maybe a week or two, and she just... stays.  Sure, she goes home to get things - a change of clothes, the book she was reading - always with him along for the ride, in case.  Lester gives her his bed and sleeps on the couch.  "You're such a gentleman," she said, and laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never been so sure

Shardene moves in so gradually Lester hardly notices. It starts as giving her a safe place to stay for a few days, maybe a week or two, and she just... stays. Sure, she goes home to get things - a change of clothes, the book she was reading - always with him along for the ride, in case. Lester gives her his bed and sleeps on the couch. "You're such a gentleman," she said, and laughs.

In the evenings he works on his dollhouse furniture, and she reads, those too-big glasses perched on her nose (the new ones, she wears to go out, but she keeps the old ones for reading). They don't talk too much, but they're both happy with that. Once she finishes her book she moves on to his collection, and then once in a while she'll ask him a question, what a word means, or what was the author trying to say here, so then they have something to talk about, and that's good too. It's comfortable in a way he wouldn't have expected. He can forget sometimes why she's there, who she used to work for, and just enjoy her company. She cooks, too, which is nice - he'd almost forgotten what it was like to wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

There are plenty of good reasons why he doesn't make a move on her. He's too old, too sensible, too professional, and yes, too much of a gentleman. But when one evening she says that if he's tired of sleeping on the couch he's welcome to come in with her, and smiles at him in a way that he recognizes perfectly well, he's at a loss for good reasons to say no. 

"Are you..." he begins when they're finally in bed together.

"I'm clean," she says hastily. "I got tested three months ago, and no one since then. And I'm on the pill."

"I was going to say, are you sure?" he tells her, and touches her cheek gently. Their glasses are off now, and she's a little blurry to him, even this close, but she's warm and soft and beautiful.

"Never been so sure," Shardene says, and kisses him so hard it takes his breath away. He's not young anymore and for once he's thankful for it, because if he was eighteen and a girl did this to him, he'd probably have lost it right then. As it is, things take a little longer to get going, but she's not offended, and after that first flurry of passion, willing to take her time. Lester pushes out of his head thoughts of where she learned to suck cock like that, and just tries to concentrate on the here and now, which is pretty damn amazing. 

When he's starting to getting too close, he asks her to stop, and she slides up the bed, lying stretched out beside him. He puts his hands on her breasts and she shivers, says 'yes, please' and 'more'. Her brown eyes look so big and soft without those glasses to hide them. He kisses each nipple in turn and then works his way with more kisses down her body (smooth, soft, and perfect, and he tries not to think about just how young she is, not even half his age) until he's nestled between her legs. She opens them up for him eagerly, and now he's pretty sure he can show her some of the advantages of age and experience. Before long she's moaning and grabbing at the sheets, at him, wherever she can reach. He gets her off once like that, and he's pretty sure another time when he finally sinks into her, by the way she trembles all through her body and clutches at his shoulders. And maybe he would have liked to keep going a little longer, see if maybe she could go for three, but he can't hold out by then, not with her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, and her whispering in his ear how good it feels, how she's wanted him for so long... 

She lies there in his arms afterwards, but after a few minutes, and a few more kisses, he gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash up - never could stand lying around sticky afterwards. He brings her back a towel too, in case she wants it, and she smiles as she wipes off her thighs. "Such a gentleman." He just shrugs and smiles back, and straightens the blankets for both of them before he gets back into bed. She curls up to him and falls asleep almost at once, while Lester lies awake and tries to remember why he used to think this would be a terrible idea. He can't come up with anything that outweighs this feeling, though, and finally he drifts off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
